


Chosen Family

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Day 2, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret dating, Supportive Girlfriend, trigger warning: domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: Beca shares one of her deepest secrets to the Bellas





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Beca's dad beat her because of her sexuality

It felt natural between them. Emily had never fallen this fast for someone. She had never felt her heart race as hard as it did when she first saw Beca at that acapella party. After that, Beca just wouldn’t get out of her head. She could see Beca was feeling the same way, but the older girl kept pushing her away and she didn’t understand why. Still, Emily wouldn’t let go. She knew they were meant to be, she could feel it in every single inch of her body. They started spending more time together and Beca slowly but surely started opening up to her. They officially got together towards the end of Beca’s senior year, when the love between them was impossible to deny anymore.

They were laying together in Beca’s bed on an early Sunday morning. Emily would often sleep in Beca’s bed since she didn’t have her own room in the Bella house because she was a freshman and freshman’s needed to be in the dorms. The bed was small, but they made it work. Emily was currently half laying on Beca, head tucked under her chin while one of her hand rested on the older girl’s collarbone. Beca was breathing in the flowery smell of Emily’s hair and could feel it tickling her nose as she slowly woke up. She squeezed the freshman tighter, kissing the top of her head while Emily let out a quiet sight, her body melting even more into Beca’s.

“You’re disturbing my sleep with all of your hair,” whispered Beca, keeping her eyes closed.

 Emily giggled, her whole body shaking. “Shut up, you love my hair.”

 “Yeah…I do.”

 Emily looked up, propping her head on her hand that was still resting on Beca’s collarbone. She feel the older girl’s heart rate accelerate underneath her palm as she stared into Beca’s midnight blue eyes. She was squeezing Emily impossibly tight as if asking her if she would be hers forever. Emily responded by smiling gently, feeling incredibly safe in her lover’s arms. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Beca’s.

 Emily broke the kiss as she leaned away to rest on her back, Beca following her. As she half laid on her girlfriend, Beca brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek. She stared into Emily’s glowing eyes, unable to believe she was hers. Bending down slightly, Beca placed a chaste kiss on Emily’s forehead. The younger closed her eyes, shivers running down her spine, when she felt Beca drag her nose across her other cheek and place another quick kiss there. She could feel her own heart racing just like Beca’s had earlier. She felt like she might explode when she opened her eyes again to see all of the love pouring out of Beca’s eyes as her fingers gently traced her jawline.

 “God you’re beautiful,” Beca murmured and Emily felt like she could cry. She had never felt more loved than in this instant. She closed her eyes once again when she felt Beca rest their foreheads together, wanting nothing more than kiss the older girl. To her surprised, her lips never came so she decided to close the gap herself, but before she could, Beca pulled back and spoke once again.

 “How did I get this lucky?”

 Emily could feel Beca’s breath tickling her lips as her body tingled with happiness. After a torturous wait, they were finally kissing. Their lips moved slowly together, creating fireworks around them. When Emily deepened the kiss, Beca moved so she was straddling her waist. Beca felt safe. Emily’s hands were on her hips, grounding her, asher own hands cupped Emily’s face as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The thing is, for Beca, Emily **is** the most precious thing in the world.

 When the kiss started getting more heated, the youngest moved her hands upwards under Beca’s shirt. As Emily’s fingers stroked the smooth skin of her abdomen, Beca crossed her arms and slowly took off her shirt. Emily broke the kiss to look at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen sitting on top of her.

 She sat up so Beca was in her lap as her fingers created goosebumps on the older’s skin. She could see the faint trace of scar just where Beca’s ribs ended. Her heart started racing when she looked up and saw Beca had her eyes closed. She had seen this scar before as well as the others on her back and legs. This one was definitely the easier to see, but since she had seen all of Beca’s body numerous times, she knew every little detail of it by now.

 “Beca?” Emily whispered, her hand still softly stroking Beca’s scar. The older girl opened her eyes and looked questioningly at Emily. “I just want to make sure you know can talk to me.” Her voice was soft as spoke slowly as if to stop Beca from shutting her out or running away.

 “Yeah, I know that. Why are you telling me that?”

 “It’s just, god… Um, well I know we’ve never talked about it and I was just wondering…”

 Beca let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. “You’re talking about my scars, aren’t you?”

 Emily brought her hands cupping Beca’s face before giving her a quick kiss. “We don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

 “No, we should talk about it, it’s been long enough. You deserve to know.”

 Beca moved so she was sitting in front of Emily instead of in her lap. With a deep breath she looked back at her girlfriend. “Okay, so I was in high school…”

 

//

 

_Beca Mitchell was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, listening to the vinyl of the album Paradise by Styx while she texted her friend Taylor. She was new to Beca’s school and after doing a project together, they became really good friends. Beca loved being friends with Taylor. She was so care free. Every minute passed with her felt like an adventure she never wanted to end. They were always texting each other and Taylor insisted they did something together everyday, not that Beca minded._

  _After a couple of months of knowing Taylor, Beca started realizing, she might not be feeling only friendship towards Taylor. She was one of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. With her golden hair and bright blue eyes, Beca could only look at Taylor even in a room full of people. Getting a text from her would instantly put a smile on her face and she would get a burning sensation all over her body whenever Taylor would take her hand. She had never felt like this towards someone, especially a girl, and it was scaring her._

  _She thought maybe Taylor had feelings for her too. The way she would always give Beca hugs and cheek kisses and insist on doing everything with her. Her general attitude towards Beca, like she was the most important person in the world could have proved her feelings. Beca didn’t really have friends who were girls before Taylor so she didn’t know where the line between friendship and romance was, but she was pretty sure hooking their arms together and resting her hand on her thigh while she leaned her head on Beca’s shoulder wasn’t just friendship._

 

  ** _Taylor:_ ** _Want to see u_

**_Taylor:_ ** _Can I come over?_

 

_Beca had been staring at the text for a couple of seconds, the butterflies in her stomach making responding really difficult. She knew her father didn’t really like Taylor, but if he didn’t know she was here everything would be fine._

 

**_Beca:_ ** _Okay, but come through the window and be quiet. My dad can’t know you’re here_

**_Taylor:_ ** _Got it_

**_Taylor:_ ** _Be there in ten!_

**_Taylor:_ ** _Love you!_

  ** _Beca:_ ** _Hurry! Love you too_

 

_True to her words, ten minutes after setting her phone down, Beca heard a gentle knock on her window. She got up from the floor and unlocked it, letting her friend in. Not even a second after getting in, Taylor gave Beca a big hug that made her heart beat out of her chest._

  _“What were you doing?”_

  _“Just listening to music, I already gave up finishing our calculus homework.” Shrugged Beca as she watched Taylor sit on the floor at the foot of her bed._  

_“Play it for me?” She asked Beca, giving her a big smile._

_Ignoring the slight jump her heart made, Beca made her way to her collection. She quickly switched the Styx vinyl for her ‘Extreme’ one. As soon as the soft melody of her favorite tune, More than words, filled the room, she heard Taylor let out a calm sigh. Not really knowing what to do, Beca sat on her bed, legs close to Taylor._

  _“Sit on the floor with me.” Said Taylor tugging on one of Beca’s legs. She sat down on the soft carpet her leg brushing against Taylor’s. There was something incredibly intimate about this instant. With the soft music playing in the background and Taylor resting her head on her shoulder, Beca had never been this happy. When Taylor linked their hands together in her lap, Beca started softly humming along to the tune._

 

_‘What would you do if my heart wasn’t torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real’_

 

  _After a couple of seconds, Taylor looked up, her soft blue eyes meeting Beca’s.Time stilled and Beca felt like she couldn’t breath anymore. Her whole body was on fire when she saw Taylor lean her face bit towards her. Beca was staring at her lips, normally she would catch her self and stop, but right now she couldn’t. She closed her eyes the second their lips touched, overwhelmed by an indescribable feeling. Taylor brought her hand that wasn’t holding Beca’s and cupped her cheek as the kiss deepened. When she felt Taylor move and straddle her thighs, Beca’s hands circled the other girl’s waist to hug her thight. Taylor broke the kiss to rest her forehead against Beca’s._

  _“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” Said Beca as she hugged the girl even closer._

  _“Me neither.”_

  _Her nose brushing against Taylor’s, Beca found her lips once again, unable to resist any longer. She had had a taste of what it felt like to kiss her best friend and she couldn’t stop anymore. None of them heard Beca’s father come up the stairs. They knew they were in trouble when he barged in her room and started yelling at them. He kicked Taylor out, without letting them say good bye._

  _The second Taylor was out, Beca was groaning on the floor, her face throbbing by the force of her father’s punch. He told her he would have none of this in his house and kept on hitting Beca and calling her all sorts of names. She didn’t sleep that night. Or the week after. And the month after that.Each night she would come home from her new catholic school to a round of her father’s best way to teach her what a monster she was. She would cry in her room at night, trying not to wake her father._

  _One night her father went a little too hard and broke one of her ribs. Her ribs had been cracked before, but this time it caused internal bleeding and a trip to the hospital. She needed surgery on her abdomen and she had been stressed the whole time because she didn’t want to doctors to find out her father was beating her. She knew it would only make things worse so she lied and convinced them she just tripped in the stairs._

  _She never saw Taylor again, her father made sure of it. The year of the incident was to worst of her life. She would get beaten a couple of times per week. Fortunately, the year after that, her senior year, was a little less intense. Her dad seemed to have cooled off a bit. He would still hurt her pretty much every month, but a least her bruises had time to heal until the next round._

 

_//_

 

Emily had tears in her eyes as she listened to Beca’s story. “Beca….I’m so sorry,” her voice was cracking as tears slipped down her cheeks.

 Beca brushed off her tears with her thumbs as she offered Emily a small smile. “Hey,it’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”

 

Emily cleared her throat as she linked one of her hand with Beca’s. “When… Um, does he-“

 “No Em, don’t worry. He hasn’t beaten me since I’ve started college.” She gave Emily’s hand a squeeze. “ I’m my own person now. I used to be so scared of him, but now I can see how wrong he was. He made me think having friends who were girls was the worst thing that could possibly happen and did every thing he could to traumatize me. It worked for a couple of years. I shut everyone out and made myself invisible. The worst thing is I actually believed him.”

 “Is that why you always seem distant when we’re out in public?” Emily asked, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

 “I don’t want to keep you a secret. Believe me, baby, I love cuddling with you on the couch watching TV or when you creep up behind me in the morning, hugging as your head rests on my shoulder. I love feeling safe in your arms and hearing my own heart beating incredibly fast when you kiss me. It’s just, when we get out there, I just keep thinking my dad is going to turn a corner and see us holding hand and I just panic.” Emily smiled sweetly at her, letting her know she understood why Beca acted the way she did.

 Beca groaned in frustration, her own eyes now filling with tears as recalled the worst years of her life. “Anyway, I don’t know what I would have done without the Bellas. They got me to open up and made me realize how a real family was supposed to treat you. You guys are the best thing that happened to me,” said Beca with a laugh.

 Emily leaned and gave Beca a soft kiss. When she leaned back, Emily kept on stroking beca’s palm with her thumb. Beca gazed into Emily’s soft brown eyes, unable to believe how lucky she was to have found her angel. “After the, um… incident, I never thought about girls that way again. I just couldn’t. I would see pretty girls, but I never felt anything. I felt like a robot faking emotions all the time. I didn’t know how to act around the Bellas at first. I would just try to smile when they did. When we won the ICCA’s in my first year was the first time in years I actually felt actual joy for a second, not just faking. But then, the girls were hugging and I saw my father over their shoulders and everything came rushing back. He looked so angry and I just panicked. I ran into the crowd and kissed Jesse to make it all go away.” Beca was staring at her hands into her lap, ashamed of the way she had treated Jesse.

 Emily knew about Beca and Jesse’s story. They had kissed at the ICCA’s and Beca broke up with him the next week. She had explained to him that it had all been a mistake.

 When she looked back up, Emily was looking at her with so much love that Beca’s heart started racing again. “When I saw you for the first time at that party, I knew right away you were special. My heart started jumping in my chest like it never had before. I had never seen a girl as beautiful as you. As much as I tried, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I tried to stay away from you because I was scared, but you just wouldn’t let me go. You made me realize all that I had missed all those years.” Emily’s smile was so bright as she listened intensely to every word Beca said. “I don’t know what I would be like if I hadn’t met you,but I am certain my life has been better since the day that I met you.” Beca’s voice was cracking as she tried to finish her speech. Even with tears blurring her vision, Beca could still see Emily’s smile making the room shine. “I love you so much Emily and I will forever be grateful to you for showing how to feel again.”

 As soon as Beca stopped talking Emily surged forward and engulf the girl in a tight hug. “I love you too Beca. So, so much,” she whispered into Beca’s hair. She could feel Beca’s tears staining her shirt as she brought her even closer, but she didn’t care. She was so grateful Beca trusted her enough to tell her her story. She couldn’t even imagine how relieved Beca was feeling to finally be able to talk to someone about her past. She loved the girl and nothing in the world would change that.

 

//

 

Beca freaked out the next morning when she realized Emily wasn’t in bed with her. She got downstairs and asked the girls if they knew where the tall brunette was, but none of them knew. Just as she was about to go to Emily’s dorm, Chloe told her she had seen her girlfriend take her car saying she would be back soon, she just had something to do.

 Beca’s stomach dropped, she knew exactly where Emily was. She rushed out of the house with Chloe’s car keys in her hand. She had never driven this fast before. She was actually surprised that no police car had stopped her when she arrived at her father’s house. Just like she had predicted, Emily stood in front of her father who looked pretty pissed off.

 “Emily!” Beca yelled. Both of them turned to see Beca hurrying toward the house. She grabbed her girlfriends hand when she reached them, ignoring her father’s deadly glare as she dragged her girlfriend back to the car.

 Emily was agitating furiously as she kept on yelling at her father, ignoring Beca’s tugging on her wrist. “How can a parent treat his child like this! You better not lay another finger on her or I’m gonna take care of you myself!”

 “Em, stop. Let’s just go please.” Beca was begging Emily with her eyes. The younger could see how scared Beca was so she stopped yelling and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to walk back to the car. The both of them were already shaking when they heard Beca’s father start yelling again. “Don’t you ever come here again you fucking dyke!”

 They froze at his word. It was Beca who turned around first to face her father. “ I wasn’t planning on ever seeing you again, you don’t deserve me as a daughter.” She felt Emily gently take her hand and link their fingers together. In this instant, nothing but Emily mattered to Beca. She didn’t have to endure her father, she had found her own family. By the way Emily was squeezing her hand impossibly tightly, Beca knew she could count on her. Forever and always, Emily would be right by her side.

 “I’m not scared of you anymore dad. If you ever try to talk to me again, I’m going straight to the police. Stay the fuck out of my life.”

 Beca’s father was left speechless as both girls got into the car. They didn’t say anything for the whole ride home. When they got to the Bella house, they went straight to Beca’s room, cuddling on her bed. They cried and reassured the one another, but mostly, they held each other tight, not daring to let go.

 Chloe had forbidden anyone from disturbing them when they came back home since she could see how devastated they both looked. Beca explained her story to the rest of the Bella the next day. They all settled down in the living room, Beca on the couch with Emily by her side holding her hand while the rest of the girls were sprawled around her. They all felt incredibly bad for what Beca had gone through, most of them crying as they listened to her. Each one of them had hugged her tightly after her speech, telling Beca how much they loved her. Later that night, Beca looked over at all of the girls asleep around her in the living room. Finally, her eyes settled on Emily curled up in her arms, a small smile resting on her face. She felt incredibly safe, her family was here to protect her. ‘Everything is going to be okay,’ she told herself as she finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Find me on Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
